Girlfriend
by missarcobaleno13
Summary: Story takes place as a behind-the-scenes in Chapter One of Slayers Medieval Mayhem. Lina and Gourry meet Leon, Gourry's fellow mercenary, along the way. Leon says something that makes Gourry think about his relationship with Lina. Update: Decided to continue setting the next chapters in different parts of the Medieval Mayhem manga.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another "behind-the-scenes" fic that happens when Lina and Gourry meet Leon in "Slayers Medieval Mayhem" chapter 1. For those who haven't read it, it's a pretty fun compilation and is available in English from CPM manga.**

 **Disclaimer: The main storyline is not mine as well as some of the dialogue. I just got amused with the chapter that I had to fill in my own stuff in between. ^^**

 **Note: Milsar is a rare fish Lina wants to eat.**

"Lina, why're you still mad?" _Did I do something wrong?_

"Ha! You never change Gourry. But…at least you have a girlfriend…finally."

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

This was the conversation in the restaurant when Lina and Gourry met Leon, Gourry's fellow mercenary friend.

 _Girlfriend_. The swordsman never really thought about that idea. He wondered then at why he felt so sensitive about it now when Leon thought that Lina was his girlfriend. _Well, she is definitely not my girlfriend_. But acknowledging it that way put a strange sort of ache in his heart too.

 _Interesting_. Leon thought, as he saw how Gourry reacted to his assumption. During their mercenary days together, Gourry never really showed much of an interest in women in a serious way. Sure, he'd appreciate a babe when he saw one, but never so much as to travel with a one like he was now with Lina. Granted, Gourry was on the denser side, but he always had a right sense of things and was an excellent swordsman and had quite the looks. Girls usually fawned over him, although he was always oblivious to their flirtations, that or he just ignored them. It was something Leon sometimes envied about the man, but now he looks like he finally found someone he liked enough to stay with although he may have not realized the implication of it just yet. _He-he. This'll be fun._

Leon looked at Lina. The girl looked like a kid, but he felt that there was definitely more to her than meets the eye. She had a powerful aura that he could sense. Lina looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Xxx

During the night, Gourry snuck away to go the Prince Ludence's castle, the man who hoarded Milsar and who was Leon's boss at the moment. Gourry didn't like the idea that Leon was working under some crook like that. Sure they may be mercenaries, but they did have their honor too.

Lina, discovering Gourry's night stroll, decided to pay the Milsar hoarder a visit as well.

"Why don't you quit working for that loser, Leon!?"

"You never change Gourry." The two clashed swords. "And don't kid yourself, you and me, we're just mercenaries. We do what we do for the money. That's it."

"That leaves us no choice but to fight? Is that what you're saying Leon!?" Gourry asked.

"You got it!"

Then there was an explosion.

"Lina!"

"Looks like the bad guys…got blown-up by some 'mysterious explosion'. Aren't you gonna stop fighting?"

 _This girl._ "Mind your own business Lina Inverse!" Leon said. "WHAT?" Lina said, irritated.

"Once we've crossed swords… there's no turning back!" Leon shouted, still ready to clash with Gourry.

 _Seriously. These guys._ "YOU MEN…NEVER LEARN! DARE BRANDO!"

Xxx

The next morning as Leon got ready to head his own way, he stopped by Gourry. "She's not a bad partner." He said in a low voice, meant for only Gourry to hear. "I guess not." Gourry replied, deep in thought.

"Ciao you two! Be good to each other!" Leon said with a wink at the both of them.

"WE'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" both said in unison, blushing.

"Hahaha!" Leon just laughed as he proceeded to walk his own way. He would've liked to continue teasing those two, but he had stuff to do. Besides, he should give them their time. _Hehehe_.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed with Lina and Gourry fighting bandits. Gourry didn't have the time to ponder on what seemed to bother him about what Leon said about Lina being his girlfriend. So when they finally hit the sack, Gourry stayed awake for a bit to figure out what was bugging him. He wasn't usually bothered by comments like that, but something about it hit a sensitive spot, and that surprised him.

He thought back to the days when he and Leon were mercenaries together and he just kept on fighting, using his skills to earn a buck. Back then, he didn't really have a goal or purpose. He just wanted to earn his living and keep the Sword of Light safe so that his family would stop squabbling about it. He realized that changed when he met Lina and decided to be her guardian. Sure, at the beginning he thought that he was just helping out a damsel (who turned out to be a kid) in need of protection, although he soon realized that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he might be the one in need of protection from the short-tempered sorceress. *sweatdrop*

But then as he got to know Lina, he somehow wanted to continue staying by her side despite knowing that she could take care of herself. He enjoyed her company. He hadn't quite enjoyed himself like that for a while, he realized. With her, he could relax and just be, not thinking about his past and family troubles. With her he could have fun, be silly and have crazy adventures. He was also never short on combat practice when he was with her as trouble seemed to follow the girl where ever she went. Never a dull moment.

She was also fun to tease…although that often ends up in him getting blasted away. Like yesterday he was just teasing her about her breasts. He did touch them and got blasted for it. He then remembered how surprisingly soft and supple they were, not as flat as he pointed out... At that memory his face suddenly heated up and blood seemed to rush to places Lina would kill him for if she knew. He realized what was happening and mentally scolded himself. _Damn_ , he thought. What did he get himself into? In all honesty though, he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Steering his mind to nobler thoughts, he thought that it was sweet of Lina to think about his friendship with Leon. At first he didn't register it, but then later he realized that Lina was indeed responsible for the explosion that got rid of that crook who was Leon's boss, and that she did that so that they won't have to fight anymore (and not just for the Milsar, although that must have been a good reason too). They were stupid to keep fighting, and Lina blasted them both for that. He was thankful to Lina, despite the rough way she helped out. _That's Lina for you._ He chuckled. _Hmm..I guess that's why Leon said that she was a good partner. He noticed too_. He smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, in her room, Lina couldn't sleep either. _Damn that Leon! Why'd he have to point that out?! I mean, yeah, Gourry and I are not in a relationship, not_ _ **that**_ _kind anyway_...but to hear Gourry deny it twice somehow was a bit hurtful. _Stupid Jellyfish._

 _Hmph_! _Whatever. I got my Milsar anyway! Hah!_

And the journey goes on.~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I decided to continue this storyline a bit, hehe. This is based on another chapter from Slayers Medieval Mayhem where Lina and Gourry encounter a man-collecting spoiled aristocrat named Isabella. She wanted to get Gourry to be her bodyguard (along with her hoard of male servants) in exchange for a life of comfort. Our dear jellyfish turned her down of course, but Isabella gets what she wants and goes on to take Gourry away out of his will. This and this is my take on some of the things were said and done in the chapter. Some dialogue is borrowed from it. Again, please read the manga. I don't own Slayers, just love imagining more of what could have happened.**

After the encounter with Isabella and her pretty-boy servants, Lina and Gourry followed the auntie who told them about a good place to eat.

"But Gourry, why did you turn down that juicy offer?" Lina asked as they were waiting for their food to arrive. "I mean, even if she's not your type, you could've lived in luxury."

Gourry picked up his glass of water, "The fact is, I can't leave you on your own. It's too dangerous." He told Lina in a matter-of-act way.

Frustrated with how Gourry seemed to be seeing her as a troublemaker, she jokingly replied to tease Gourry. "What does that mean? Are you planning take care of me the rest of my life?" she said in a faux coquettish manner.

"You got it." Gourry said as he drank from his cup, gulping down his water without a care in the world while Lina's face turned as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong?" Gourry asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just fine." Lina said, fanning herself fervently with a fan that came out of nowhere. _Stupid Gourry, he just said that without thinking. I can't take him seriously._ Lina thought to herself.

The meal was delicious, but the auntie put some bluree nuts (they make you sleep) in their meal, and when Lina woke up, Gourry was gone. She knew that it must have been Isabella's work and the auntie was just forced to cooperate.

"I'm off to rescue Gourry!" Lina announced.

"Wait a second. Aren't you afraid of the beast?" Auntie asked, as it was rumored that Isabella kept a beast.

"What happens, happens." Lina said as she proceeded to make her way to the door.

"You must really love him." Auntie remarked.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Lina said feeling a telling blush creep up. Damn why did she blush so much?

"If you say so." Said the auntie giggling at Lina's blush.

"I don't love him. I don't." Lina told her.

 _What was that?! Damn it. I don't love him…right?_ Lina thought as she was trying to slow down her thumping heart and get back to normal body temperature. She fanned herself again. _Better not think about that now!_

She went to Isabella's tower and found Gourry. Isabella was controlling Gourry under a spell since he refused to cooperate when he was captured. She made him attack Lina, and Lina being Lina, just blasted Gourry away. "Dam Blast! Mono Volt! Bomb Split!"

"You're… a devil.." Isabella said, shocked.

"Not, just not ready to die. Don't worry, Gourry's not gonna die that easily." Lina said in reply.

With this Isabella called forth her beast to attack Lina instead, but Lina came prepared with a picnic basket with bluree nut food and threw it at the beast to eat and the beast fell right asleep. With that, Lina was able to subdue Isabella and make her pay (literally) and get Gourry back.

Back at the inn, and away from the clutches of Isabella, Lina and Gourry took their time to rest and relax. Gourry was indeed alright (for the most part) after Lina blasted him, but since he still got injured because of Lina, Lina decided that they could take their time to rest. Besides, she also wanted to deal with some unwelcome thoughts and feelings that kept assaulting her ever since Gourry carelessly said that he would take care of her for the rest of her life. There was also that comment from the bluree nut auntie.

 _Damn Jellyfish, saying that so off-handedly. Does he even know what he's implying?_ And _do we really look like a couple?!_ Then she remembered how Leon also teased them just a few days ago. Her heart beat faster again.

Meanwhile, while Gourry was resting in his room, he reflected on what happened. He was slightly hurt that Lina blasted him away even if there was that implied confidence in his strength and ability to withstand the attack. After all, he was conscious despite being under Isabella's spell and heard everything Lina and Isabella talked about. He even heard Lina say that Isabella could keep him as long as she gave Lina Gourry's sword. Part of him knew Lina didn't really mean it, but still, it hurt. He knew that his connection with Lina was strong. They had this unspoken understanding between them that he really couldn't describe besides the fact that he knew that as partners, they always had each other's back and that was mutual despite what they said about each other. He had a feel for those kinds of things. But, it still hurt him to think that Lina might not really need him, or want him by her side. He had somehow grown to care about the girl, not just as a protector, but as… _as what?_ He wondered at himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I decided to play around with the Medieval Mayhem timeline a bit by making chapter 4's events happen before chapter 2. This is based on chapter 2 of the manga where Lina and Gourry are tasked to retrieve the Crystal Goddess from a thief named Black Fox. I made some tweaks to suit the storyline I'm going for too. The Slayers is not mine. Most of the dialogue and events here are from the manga and I just placed some behind-the-scenes thoughts. I'm just such an LXG fan and I just really have fun imagining what could have happened. Please read the manga! It's fun! :D**

Lina landed on her butt on a pile of trash trying to catch the Crystal Goddess that Black Fox tossed. "MEOW!" She looked under her butt and realized that she also landed on a cat's tail. "Oh Sorry. Are you hurt little kitty?" She asked the cat, patting its head gently.

Black Fox observed this tender exchange. "Beautiful…" he said as he watched Lina.

"Huh?" Lina said, annoyed that he was still there.

"The Crystal Goddess' beauty…pales next to yours." He said to Lina.

 _Hmph, trying to distract me I see._ Lina thought although she enjoyed the compliment. "I won't give it back to you no matter what you say!" She replied.

"Heh. If I could…I would steal your lips and heart."Black Fox proclaimed.

"Huh?" Now Lina was just confused. _What is this weirdo saying?_

*tak tak tak* Gourry finally caught up to them.

"WAIT A SEC!" Gourry shouted, standing in between Lina and Black Fox.

"As long as I'm here, no one's getting near Lina's lips!". He declared.

Lina's heart skipped a beat.

Black Fox then made his way to escape, revealing that what he tossed was a fake Crystal Goddess and that the real one was still with him. "Heh. Heh. Please wait for me with baited breath, Lina." He said as he departed.

"WAIT! STOP!" Lina tried to chase after him in but a heavy hand clamped her shoulder.

It was Gourry.

"Lina. I promise to protect you!" He said with a confident smile.

Lina blushed profusely. "Wha…WHAT A STUPID THING TO SAY!"

Lina then turned away from Gourry, trying to hide her embarrassment, and made her way back to the inn. Gourry just followed her.

Xxx

"Huh? Did I say that?" Gourry asked Lina as he was eating his food.

Lina was telling him about what he said the other day about promising to protect her from Black Fox.

"I must've been drunk." He was. "When I get drunk, I don't remember anything I say, even if I'm acting sober." He told Lina. He hoped she would buy his act.

The truth was, he remembered everything he said. He had too much to drink because he was trying to get distracting thoughts about Lina off his mind. That night when he wondered to himself what Lina meant to him, he realized that he knew the answer. Lina was not just a friend to him. She came to mean much more to him as time went by, going from one adventure to the next. He remembered what Leon said, and it clicked. Leon was right. Or at least, his impression was. He wanted Lina not just as a friend, but as what would people would call, a "girlfriend". His heart still beat faster at the thought. Knowing Lina though, he didn't want to scare her away. He treasured what relationship they had, and would never want to risk breaking that just because he cared for her as more than a friend. But when he heard what Black Fox said about stealing Lina's lips and heart, he wasn't able to control himself and said what he truly felt. _Ugh I_ _ **am**_ _stupid._

Lina was used to Gourry's forgetfulness so she didn't really take him seriously. Still, it felt good when Gourry said that yesterday. It felt like he saw her as a woman to defend, and not just some kid. _Sometimes I wish he would just take me more seriously and see me as a woman too._ She thought wistfully. Anyway, she had to say something.

"I don't care if you remember of you were drunk. A promise is a promise Gourry!" She finally said, not knowing what else to say. He should at least keep a promise!

"Stop squabbling and finish your dinner and go get the Crystal Goddess back!" Their employer shouted, interrupting them.

"Tea time!" A servant announced, bringing in some tea. Lina took the cup, but smelled something fishy. She quickly threw the cup at the servant. "That's a clever disguise Black Fox!" She said. Suddenly their employer collapsed.

"You tried to slip me a mickey?!" Lina accused.

"Oops, you found me out. I was planning to kiss you while feigning artificial resuscitation." Black Fox smiled. "Well, I'll be back." He said and proceeded to escape.

Lina and Gourry gave chase.

There was a crowd and Gourry was separated from Lina. "Go get him Gourry!" She shouted at Gourry who was way ahead of her.

Lina losing Black Fox and Gourry, decided to stop by a food stand to eat some more since their meal was interrupted.

"Lina." It was Gourry.

"Sorry, but Black Fox got away." He said. "I'm sorry. I made a promise and…next time Black Fox shows up…I'll fight him to the finish!" Gourry said with passion.

"Well..of course you will." Lina dismissed this and walked away. Gourry followed her like a dog would follow its master. "Quit following me!" Lina said irritated.

"Why? How do I know when Black Fox'll show up? Gourry asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom.." Lina said and made her way to go.

Gourry held her shoulder. "I'm following you to the bathroom, to the tub, wherever." He said.

 _What's he saying now? Don't tell me he's drunk again?_ Lina wondered.

"You won't be exposed to anymore danger as long as I'm around."

"Oh..Gourry…" Lina said, now touched at Gourry's sudden caring attitude. Then Gourry pulled her into a hug.

"I'll protect you! Just you wait and see!" He said as he held her close.

It was too much all of a sudden. Lina couldn't take it. It was too embarrassing! And out in the public too! "BUR..BURST RONDO! DARE BRANDO! MEGA BRANDO!" She fired at Gourry.

After the explosion settled, Gourry was right beside Lina. "Huh? What's going on? Is that me?" He looked at the roasted figure on the ground. It turned out, it was Black Fox in disguise as Gourry.

"How'd you know it was a disguise?" Gourry asked Lina as he was examining Black Fox's handiwork. "Look it looks just like me." He said holding the mask.

"Ehehe. I sent him flying 'cause he grabbed me out of the blue." Lina said covering up her mistake.

Xxx

In the end they bandaged Black Fox and didn't turn him in. The villagers told them that he only robbed from rich people with bad reputations. Also, if they handed him to the law, the villagers would get mad and get their hides.

With Black Fox all bandaged up and feeling better, he said his goodbyes. "You've beaten me. I guess even a beautiful rose has its thorns." He said to Lina. Then He looked to Gourry. "Well, I guess you can have her lips back too." He said to him.

Gourry felt his ears heat up at those words. _I wish._ He found himself thinking.

Black Fox made his way. "Later…My beloved Lina!"

And then he was gone.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a while to write. I was so busy with RL stuff =_= Anyway, I re-watched some Slayers stuff lately and decided to let someone appear as an extra here hehe. This final chapter is not based on any of the manga chapters in Medieval Mayhem anymore, just some thing I made up as a last chappie. Enjoy**.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Then there was that unmistakable sound.

"Ohohohohohohoho!~"

Lina cringed. She grabbed a confused Gourry and tried for an escape, but it was too late.

"Lina? Hey Lina!" Naga said, spotting her red-headed ex-partner among the crowd.

"Lina, I think that lady is calling you." Gourry said to Lina. "Hey Miss! Yes! It's Lina here!" Gourry shouted, waving at Naga.

"Ohohohohoho!~ I knew it was you! I can never mistake that flat chest of yours. Ohohohoho!" Naga said, approaching the two.

"Ah so you do know Lina!" Gourry said.

 _Arrrgghhhh._ "FIREBALL!"

Naga and Gourry were burnt to a crisp.

* * *

Lina and Gourry were fighting over dinner as usual when Naga sat down with them in the Inn's dining area. "I see you haven't changed Lina" Naga said as she gulped down some ale.

"Why are you following me?!" Lina said, still irritated at Naga, while still chewing on her food and piercing a piece of meat with her fork.

"I'm hurt Lina. Is that what you say to a friend you haven't seen in a while?" Naga said mock-hurt. She was used to Lina's grumpiness. Then she eyed Gourry. "And who's this beautiful blonde? Not a bad replacement for someone as beautiful as me if I might say. I guess Lina's all grown up as a woman now to have a man. Ohohohoho~" Naga teased.

Lina blushed and almost choked on her food. Gourry looked at Naga, a bit confused. "Lina. Who is this person?" he asked in the middle of a bite.

"I guess Lina never told you about me. I'm Naga, Lina's friend, rival and ex-partner in crime." She said and gave Gourry a wink and chugged her mug of ale. Her breasts jiggled as she did so.

"Oh I see. It's nice to meet you. I'm Gourry, Lina's protector." Gourry said, a bit distracted with the bouncing breasts. Lina noticed this and felt a pang of jealousy and insecurity, then continued to shove food into her mouth, now with more ferocity.

 _Oh so that's how it is_. Naga thought, amused, as she observed Lina's reaction to Gourry. _My, my, Lina sure has grown in that aspect._

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Protector." Naga grinned. "This reunion calls for a celebration! Waiter! More drinks here please! What do you want? I'll get us some wine. Lina, we have to drink!" There was a challenge to Naga's voice. If she remembered correctly, Lina wasn't much of a drinker as she was an eater. That, and she wouldn't refuse a challenge from her. _He-he._

So they all drank and ate and drank some more. Lina was getting intoxicated, face red and mouthing gibberish, clearly her head not working properly anymore. Gourry was still sober, but was already beginning to show signs of tipsiness. Naga could tell. He was glancing at Lina, a troubled look on his face.

"Hey Gourry," Naga said inching closer to Gourry so only he could hear. "You like Lina don't you?" Naga said, raising an eyebrow along with a sly look in her eyes.

Gourry's face turned a deeper shade of red. _Was he that obvious?_ He was about to say something when Lina's face planted itself on the table with a bang.

"Oh my, I thought she would've learned to hold her alcohol by now." Naga said to Gourry. "You should take her to her room." She said, words heavy with suggestion.

Gourry cleared his throat. "Yeah, I think it's time to put her to bed." He said, concern mixed with a bit of discomfort. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Naga…" but then Naga was already at the bar ordering more drinks and getting some men to pay. She caught Gourry's eye when he looked at her direction. She gave him a wink, and shooed him with a gesture of her hand to the direction of the stairs. _Ahh I just love match-making, the beauty of love! That Lina wouldn't know what to do with it without a bit of help from moi._ "I'm so amazing as always. Ohohoho!~"

* * *

Gourry picked Lina up and carried her in his arms _. Man she's wasted_. He carried her up the stairs.

Lina felt someone carry her. _Warm._ She thought. "Gourry..." she managed to say. Everything was a bit hazy, but she felt so relaxed that she let her guard down. She nuzzled her face to the cloth of his shirt. Soft material covered a hard muscled chest, she wanted to feel more of it so she touched it with her hand.

Gourry felt a rush of blood through his body at Lina's touch. _Not good._ But it felt sooo good. _Damn._ "Uhh….Lina?" _Must be the alcohol_. He hurried to get her to her room.

They got inside the room. Gourry put Lina down on her feet so that he could remove her armor and cape, making sure she was near the bed in case she fell down. She was swaying, but she didn't fall, although she was mumbling something. He then tried to help her sit down, but then she suddenly grabbed him and they both fell on the bed, Gourry on top of Lina.

Gourry panicked. His face was so close to Lina and then he remembered Black Fox's words about having Lina's lips back. He looked at those soft lips that were now just inches away _. I have to get out of here!_

"Heavy…" Lina complained. Gourry immediately tried to get up, but Lina pulled him back, but now to lie on her side. She faced him and inched closer to him.

 _This jellyfish. Maybe he wants to hang out with Naga…just sees me as a kid…hmpphh.._ Then she poked him on the chest. "You." she said, looking at him, face red, heavy eyes with accusation.

"Lina…" he replied. _She's so close._ He thought, feeling desire rising but fighting so hard to resist it.

She registered that he was blushing furiously. There was also something different in the way his eyes looked at her. _Could it be…?_ Her heart pounded, the rush of blood so hot in her body.

She touched the hair that was covering part of his face and looked into his eyes. _Maybe_. The alcohol made her bolder. She kissed him, closing her eyes placing her lips on his in the most innocent way.

Gourry could not believe what was happening. _Was he dead?_ If he's not he definitely will be once Lina gets sober _…but…but damn this was heaven_. Her lips were so soft on his. He returned the kiss, moving closer, one hand gently holding Lina by the waist. Lina was so fierce and powerful and yet like this, she felt soft and fragile. He felt the curve of her body with his hand, he always knew Lina had a nice figure even if she was small. She was just fun to tease. Now to actually toucher her this way…

 _He returned the kiss?_ He was holding her so close. It felt so good and warm, and the way he touched her made her feel…Then she suddenly realized what she instigated. She opened her eyes and inched her face back a little. She looked at Gourry, trying to read his face.

Gourry's heart fell at the sudden withdrawal. "Lina…Lina I…" _I love you._ He couldn't say it. Afraid he would mess everything up. Afraid that it was just the alcohol and Lina would hate him. But he hoped…

Lina saw it in his eyes though. She saw the care. She saw the longing. She felt the same. Knowing Gourry though, he would never force himself upon her. She smiled and then licked her lips. She drew him back into the kiss, this time a more intimate one. His lips were soft and supple, her mouth moved on his, tasting him, the sweetness of the wine mingled with his own unique sweetness. His breath hot on hers.

He melted at her kiss. It was really happening. But a stubborn side of him, the one who swore that he would protect Lina, couldn't help but worry. "Lina…" he tried to say something, pulling back.

"Shut up Jellyfish." She said with a grin. "It's alright." She whispered.

He sighed and smiled back. "Okay then." He said. Then pulled her back into loving kiss, and then an embrace.

They fell asleep, warm and comfortable, Lina in Gourry's arms.

* * *

The next day, it was already late in the morning when Lina woke up and opened her eyes to see Gourry also just waking up. Then it hit her. _SHIT. THAT REALLY HAPPENED_. Lina blushed. She felt embarrassed at her actions, but at the same time she was just so happy.

Registering Lina's first look though, Gourry immediately put his arms in front of him, closing his eyes bracing himself for that fireball. A moment passed. Nothing happened. He looked at Lina and she was already at the door.

"I'm hungry!" she said. "Hurry up and let's get breakfast Gourry!" she said with a grin.

 _She remembered, but she…she's really okay with it_? He looked at her face still finding that grin. _So..we're…ohhh_. His heart filled with relief and so much joy at the same time. He grinned back. "Coming Lina!"

At the dining room, Naga saw Lina and Gourry come down together. A marked difference to her discerning eyes. Ah, she really was magnificent. Feeling accomplished, she left the two alone and made her way to her next adventure.


End file.
